User blog:Nate56mate/List Of Species (Updated)
An Updated Version Of My Species List Ornithischia Hyps Dad.jpg|''Hypsilophodon foxii'' Land-before-time10-disneyscreencaps.com-133.jpg|''Thescelosaurus neglectus'' (Small Purple Thing In Front Of The Sauropods) Pachycephalosauridae Domeheads eat fruit.png|''Homalocephale calathocaeros'' MoreDomeheads.jpg|''Stygimoloch spinifer'' (variant 1) Domehead2.png|''Stygimoloch spinifer'' (variant 2) LBT 11 Domehead.jpg|''Stygimoloch spinifer'' (variant 3) Ceratopsia Pentaceratops vs. Unquillosaurus.png|''Chasmosaurus belli'' Cheesed off GHB.png|''Microceratus gobiensis'' Monoclonius.jpg|''Monoclonius crassus'' Mr Thicknose TV series.png|''Pachyrhinosaurus lakustai'' Land-before-time11-disneyscreencaps.com-2450.jpg|''Styracosaurus albertensis'' Daddy Topps first movie.png|''Triceratops horridus'' (male variant) Mrs Threehorn.png|''Triceratops horridus'' (female variant) Land-before-time10-disneyscreencaps com-187.jpg|''Triceratops prorsus'' (male variant) Tria TV series.png|''Triceratops prorsus'' (female variant) Ornithopoda Dryosaurus.png|''Dryosaurus altus'' Ankylosaur 1800s Iguanodon and thing.png|''Iguanodon bernissartensis'' (variant 1) Iguanodon mom.png|''Iguanodon bernissartensis'' (variant 2) Mutts Dad.JPG|''Muttaburrasaurus langdoni'' (male variant) Unknown Hadrosaur 3.png|''Muttaburrasaurus langdoni'' (female variant) Land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-3595.jpg|''Ouranosaurus nigeriensis'' Hadrosauridae Gottahurt_and_log.png|''Aachenosaurus multidens'' Corythosaurus.jpg|''Corythosaurus casuarius'' Hypacrosaurus.jpg|''Corythosaurus altispinus'' Maia.PNG|''Edmontosaurus annectens'' Lambie.PNG|''Lambeosaurus lambei'' Mrs Maia2.jpg|''Maiasaura peeblesorum'' Land-before-time8-disneyscreencaps.com-2385.jpg|''Parasaurolophus walkeri'' Land-before-time11-disneyscreencaps.com-2397.jpg|''Saurolophus osborni'' Thyreophora Ankylosauria Creepy Hank.png|''Ankylosaurus magniventris'' Edmontonialbt.jpg|''Edmontonia longiceps'' LBT Euoplocephalus and Moschops.jpg|''Euoplocephalus tutus'' Nod01.jpg|''Nodosaurus textilis'' Rooter.jpg|''Scolosaurus cutleri'' Stegosauria Kentrosaurus in Land Before Time VII.jpg|''Kentrosaurus aethiopicus'' Spiketails.jpg|''Stegosaurus stenops'' Theropoda Coelophysis.jpg|''Coelophysis bauri'' Acrocanthosaurus Pair TLBT.png|''Nothingosaurus fictionalis'' Abelisauridae JOTB Carnotaur roar.png|''Carnotaurus sastrei'' Yangchuanosaurus.jpg|''Rugops primus'' Megalosauroidea Yellow Baryonyx as a T. rex.jpg|''Baryonyx walkeri'' The Savage Sailback Jack.jpg|''Spinosaurus aegyptiacus'' Hermit of Black Rock Spinosaurus 2.png|''Spinosaurus quilombensis' Carnosauria Featherheads.png|''Allosaurus huali'' PlatesWithVerySharpTeeth.png|''Giganotosaurus carolinii'' LBT allosaurus.png|''Saurophaganax maximus'' Coelurosauria Compsognathus TLBT.png|''Compsognathus longipes'' Compsognathus first movie.png|''Procompsognathus triassicus'' Tyrannosauridae LBT Albertosaurus-1-.jpg|''Albertosaurus sarcophagus'' LBT Daspletosaurus-1-.jpg|''Daspletosaurus torosus'' (variant 1) Red Claw.png|''Daspletosaurus torosus'' (variant 2) Gray Sharptooth.PNG|''Teratophoeneus curriei‭'' Papa Sharptooth retaliating.png|''Tyrannosaurus rex'' (male variant) Mamas very angry.png|''Tyrannosaurus rex'' (female variant) Dryosaurus.png|''Tyrannosaurus gigas'' Sharpteeth Rhett Story Attack.png|''Tyrannosaurus brinkmani'' Ornithomimosauria Struthiomimus_first_movie.png|''Ornithomimus velox''(variant 1) Eggs-actly.png|''Ornithomimus velox'' (variant 2) Rainbowfaces being cuties.jpg|''Pelecanimimus polydon'' Hidden Runner.png|''Sinornithomimus dongi'' Archaeornithomimus TLBT 3.png|''Struthiomimus altus'' Maniraptora Land-before-time11-disneyscreencaps.com-8532.jpg|''Achillobator giganticus'' (male variant) Mad Sharptooth Mom.png|''Achillobator giganticus'' (female variant) Yellow Belly herds.jpg|''Beipiaosaurus inexpectus'' Ruby 8.jpg|''Citipati osmolskae'' Herrerasaurs.png|''Dakotaraptor steini'' Hypsilophodon original movie.jpg|''Deinonychus antirrhopus'' (variant 1) Deinons.png|''Deinonychus antirrhopus'' (variant 2) Deinonychus.jpg|''Deinonychus antirrhopus'' (variant 3) Screech and Thud in episode 7.png|''Deinonychus antirrhopus'' (variant 4) Ichy.JPG|''Microraptor gui'' Dromaeosaurus on log.png|''Stenonychosaurus inaequalis'' JOTB Wild Arms terrified of Chomper.png|''Therizinosaurus cheloniformis'' Ornitholestes flock.png|''Troodon formosus'' The happy guido 2.jpg|''Yi qi'' Sauropoda Littlefoot and Tinysauruses 05.jpg|''Mussaurus patagonicus'' Plateo.jpg|''Plateosaurus engelhardti'' (variant 1) Camptosaurus Closeup.png|''Plateosaurus engelhardti'' (variant 2) Diplodocoidea Amar.png|''Amargasaurus cazaui'' JOTB Grandparents.png|''Apatosaurus ajax'' LBT Apatosaurus Louisae.PNG|''Apatosaurus louisae'' Land-before-time11-disneyscreencaps.com-2404.jpg|''Barosaurus lentus'' Pat_2.jpg|''Brontosaurus excelsus'' Ashamed Rhett.png|''Brontosaurus parvus'' Saro in The Daytime.PNG|''Brontosaurus yahnahpin'' Doc TV series.png|''Diplodocus longus'' Sue and boyfriend 3.jpg|''Supersaurus vivianae'' (both male and female) Macronaria Brachiosaurus Land Before Time 06.JPG|''Brachiosaurus altithorax'' Camarasaurus.PNG|''Camarasaurus supremus'' LBT Yurgovuchia.PNG|''Camarasaurus grandis'' Unknown_Sauropods_20.png|''Camarasaurus lentus'' Lazy brachios and lazy apato.png|''Euhelopus zdanskyi‭'' (The Brachiosaurus With The Apatosaur Heads) Saltasaurus & Others.jpg|''Saltasaurus loricatus'' (The Spotted Orange Guy) Non Dinosaurs Pterosaurs Unknown Pterosaur 2.png|''Cearadactylus atrox'' Dimorphodon.png|''Dimorphodon macronyx'' Rinkus.jpg|''Dorygnathus banthensis'' Land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-100.jpg|''Pteranodon longiceps'' (male variant 1) Vlcsnap-2017-02-13-18h03m55s404.png|''Pteranodon longiceps'' (male variant 2) Mama Flyer II.png|''Pteranodon longiceps'' (female variant 1) Random flyer mom.png|''Pteranodon longiceps'' (female variant 2) Sierra.jpg|''Pterodactylus antiquus'' (male variant) Mama Sharptooth Flyer with babies.jpg|''Pterodactylus antiquus'' (female variant) Quetzalcoatlus VII.jpg|''Quetzalcoatlus northropi'' (male variant 1) SNTA Wyvern.png|''Quetzalcoatlus northropi'' (male variant 2) Quetzal mom shields babies.png|''Quetzalcoatlus northropi'' (female variant) Unknown Pterosaur 1.png|''Rhamphorhynchus muensteri'' Suchia Ichy stuck on a branch and Dil took no notice.jpg|''Deinosuchus hatcheri'' Rutiodon Preparing to Charge.png|''Deinosuchus riograndensis'' Postosuchus TLBT.png|''Postosuchus kirkpatricki'' Bellydragger lbt10.png|''Sarcosuchus imperator'' Marine Reptiles Plesiosaur angry.png|''Elasmosaurus platyurus'' (male variant) Elsie.jpg|''Elasmosaurus platyurus'' (female variant) Pliosaurus TLBT.jpg|''Globidens schurmanni'' Mo with Waterkin.jpg|''Ichthyosaurus breviceps'' Pliosaur.png|''Mosasaurus hoffmani'' Kronosaurus Pair.png|''Platecarpus tympaniticus'' Mosasaurus TLBT.png|''Tylosaurus kansasensis'' Other Reptiles in General Archie.jpg|''Acheleon ischyros'' Sailback Lizard.jpg|''Hylonomus lyelli'' Lizard things porpoising.png|''Longisquama insignis'' Nothosaurus TLBT.png|''Tetrapodolphis amplectus'' Synapsids Sordes_IV.png|Bat LBT Cimolestes.png|''Cimolestes incisus'' Skip.JPG|''Didelphodon vorax'' The Land Before Time Dimetrodon.jpg|''Dimetrodon grandis'' Stampede HD.jpg|''Dimetrodon limbatus'' Nedcrazy.png|''Homo sapiens'' Tickles.jpg|''Megazostrodon rudnerae'' Ptilodus TLBT.png|''Ptilodus mediaevus'' Amphibians/basal tetrapods Land-disneyscreencaps.com-1310.jpg|Frog (variant 1) Palaeobatrachus TLBT.png|Frog (variant 2) Land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps.com-175.jpg|''Ichthyostega stensioei'' LBT Greererpeton.png|Salamander Fish Barracuda V.png|Barracuda Eusthenopteron TLBT.png|''Eusthenopteron foordi '' Macropoma TLBT.jpg|''Macropoma mantelli'' Mawsonia TLBT.png|''Mawsonia gigas'' Cretoxyrhina 10.png|Shark Category:Blog posts